


Locked in the Storm

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Locked in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chezamanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/gifts).



**Title:** Locked in the Storm  
 **Author:** Gwendolyn D  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** J2 - RPS  
 **Word Count:** 315  
Wrote this is response  to [chez_amanda](http://chez-amanda.livejournal.com/profile)'s [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/1969.html?thread=71601#t71601) in the LJ community [Comment Away.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/)

__________________________________________________________

 

Jared pushed Jensen against the wall, lips crushing together. Jensen pushed a laugh between the kisses, trying to push against the hold Jared had against his hands. "Why are we in the basement Jay?"

"No ideas?" Jared kissed along Jensen's jaw towards his neck. "None...at...all?" Each kiss he gave he could feel Jensen's pull to get free weakening. Another kiss just behind Jensen's ear, a little lick along the back of his ear and...  Yup. Jensen's knees buckled just like they always did.

"Stop it Jay, you know I hate when you do that!" Jensen groaned as he hit the floor, dazed from the split second black out of bliss.

Jared was on top of him in an instant, straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head. The lights flickered, then blinked out completely. Jared laughed and whispered against Jensen's ear. "Guess this storm's more intense than we thought. Can you even see me?"

"Not an inch. Let's go upstairs..."

Jared smiled in the dark. "No...I'm fine right here." 

Their lips met again and a second later a click sounded through the cement walls. Then there was a brief rattling sound, and Jensen's chuckle. "Handcuffs, really? Didn't figure you to be the type Jay..." Jensen half laughed. Then the weight lifted off his chest and the silence filled the room. Pulling on the cuffs that held him down to--he presumed--the leg of the couch, he strained his ears to hear. "Jay...?"

A sudden trail of a hand across his chest made Jensen squirm. "Jay? Where are you?" A swipe of a tongue across his ear brought a twitch and a giggle from him. "Stop it!! Get a flashlight, I can't see you!"

"That's the point..." Jared's smile could be heard in his voice, and a second later a belt was undone, and Jensen's surprised groan began the soundtrack of the night.


End file.
